


Celestial Consultations

by Lilacs_and_the_sea



Series: The King and the Moon [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Best Friends, Comfort, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, M/M, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, copious amounts of blushing, he screams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacs_and_the_sea/pseuds/Lilacs_and_the_sea
Summary: After the accidental almost confession, a lot of screaming happens
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: The King and the Moon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Closet Consult

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Once the closet door is shut, Hinata grabs Kageyama's arms and starts jumping up and down, shaking the blushing setter. "Oh my god did you just hear that?! He called you cute! You!" Hinata whispers yells. Kageyama just lets himself be bounced around before he processes what Hinata just said. 

"Wait why do you sound surprised?" Kageyama exclaims as he breaks free from Hinata's hands, "I'm plenty cute!" The middle snorts. "Ok, ok sure. If I wasn't too focused on volleyball I'd be dating you for sure," he responds with an eye roll but Kageyama just nods, feelings assuaged. He's still red to the roots of his hair, but he's starting to calm down. Well, he was starting to calm down, but then he thinks about Tsukki calling him cute again and he blushes all over again. Kageyama hides his face in his hands as he replays the moment over and over in his mind. 

"Do you think he actually meant it?" He asks quietly. Hinata squeals and shakes Kageyama again. "Duh! He probably has such a crush on you!" He responds. Kageyama punches his shoulder.

"Ok, ok, stop shaking me. I'm gonna throw up if you keep doing that," he complains. "But, if he does have a crush maybe I can ask him out? Oh my god never mind I think he'd kill me. Or maybe he'd kiss me. But that would also kill me! What am I supposed to do?" he stresses, pacing in the small closet. "Kageyama. Kageyama!" Hinata says. "Calm down! All he said was you're cute." Kageyama takes a deep breath. "Ok. Ok. I can deal with this. I'm gonna ask him out after today. Right? That's what people do when they like someone?" Hinata rolls his eyes but nods his head. “You guys would be such a cute couple, and you’d scare the shit out of the other teams. You should definitely do it.” 

Just then, they hear a knock. “Are you guys gonna come out soon? If I keep serving my arm’s gonna fall off,” Suga calls through the door. The two blush, but swing the door open and walk out. When they do, the serves pause and the water break starts. Everyone is glad for a moment to relax and are soon all chatting with each other and messing around like normal. That is, everyone but the other two first years who are mysteriously nowhere to be found.


	2. The Moon's Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi talks some sense into his best friend

As Tsukishima is dragged from the gym by Yamaguchi, all he can do is blush and regret being born. Why did he have to say the King was cute? In front of everyone too! What if Kageyama thinks he's weird? What if he actually hates him now? Maybe he always hated him. 

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi says, like it's an order. "Stop thinking so loud, I can literally hear your self deprecation from here." Tsukishima rolls his eyes but doesn't argue. The pair stops as Yamaguchi decides they've arrived to where he wanted to go. Tsukishima looks around where his best friend had dragged him to, and is surprised to see that it's the field where Hinata and Kageyama had practiced before being allowed back in the gym. This was where the two had had their first meeting.

But this time, the sun is higher in the sky, and the air is cooler. He just observes the area before turning to Yamaguchi. "What am I supposed to do now? I just humiliated myself in front of the whole team and called my crush cute to his face at the same time," he says, surprsingly vulnerable. Yamaguchi looks at him for a minute, just taking in the unusually melancholy boy in front of him. Then, he sits on the grass and pats the area next to him, inviting the middle to join him. Reluctantly, Tsukishima does. They watch the leaves flutter in the wind on the trees around them, relaxing together. After a few minutes, Yamaguchi finally speaks.

"You know, you never usually care about your crushes this much. I've seen you have every single crush, and this is the first time you've gotten embarrassed over how you act around one," he says contemplatively. Tsukkishima rolls his eyes again, but doesn't deny it. "I think you should at least tell him how you feel," Yamaguchi finishes. 

Tsukkishima turns to look at him. "Are you kidding? He hates me. I made things weird just as we started being nice to each other." He plays with the grass growing next to him, avoiding eye contact. "Besides, he'd never like me. I'm an asshole." 

Yamaguchi turns to look at the middle. "Did you see the way he blushed when you called him cute? He definitely likes you, asshole or not." Tsukki smiles down at the grass he's been subconsciously ripping out. "You think so?" He asks shyly.

"I mean yeah, it seems like it," Yamaguchi replies. "So stop worrying so much and just see what happens. You'll never know if you just shut him out and act like nothing happened." Tsukishima winces. His best friend knows him way too well. "Ok fine. But if he hates me, you have to buy me ice cream for a week," he demands. Yamaguchi snorts but agrees. They shake hands, and haul themselves back on to their feet. As they walk back to the gym, Tskuhsima bumps shoulders with his best friend. Yamaguchi bumps him back, and they're content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
